


Tomorrow.

by weird_hoodie_kid



Series: Trans Nico and/or Will [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Top surgery talk, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Solace, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_hoodie_kid/pseuds/weird_hoodie_kid
Summary: Nico and Will cuddling the night before Will's top surgery.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Trans Nico and/or Will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890139
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Tomorrow.

Nico and he were laying down staring at each other, their hands together. Nico was wearing one of Will’s oversized hoodies that swallowed him whole. Will was on some sleeveless t-shirt and pajama shorts.

“Tomorrow” Nico whispered.

“Tomorrow, I get deboobied” Will deadpanned.

Nico stared at him. And dissolved on laughs. Will smiled, he loved seeing Nico laugh.

“Can you be serious for a sec? I might appreciate it” Nico said, still smiling “But yeah, top surgery, deboobied, how you want to put it is fine”

Will smiled “I will be like a T-Rex next couple of months, you are going to wash my teeth”

“I can put up with that, feeding my boyfriend, washing his teeth” Nico started looking sleepy. “I wanna cuddle while I can. In the next couple of months I won’t be able to”.

“Come big baby” Will grabbed Nico and got him on his chest “Hope it is comfy down there”

Nico just smiled “You smell nice”

“It's because I get baths and you don't”

“Liar, I'm always super clean, I lick myself before going to sleep every night” Nico laughed lightly.

“Sleep, black-cat” Will laughed, rolling to the other side, bringing Nico with him “Tomorrow is a big day”

“Big day for you, big dumbass”

“I'm your dumbass”

“Yes you are”

And they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this to procrastinate ❤️  
> yes i self project into this two characters  
> Follow my tumblr @weird-hoodie-kid


End file.
